Shrek
by wendydirection
Summary: Shrek loves Donkey. But what about dragon?


WELCOME BACK WENDY

* * *

shreck had a dilemma. he was mrarried to fiona who he loved but then there was donky who he loved even more. his best fiend and traveling companyon. but then donkey was in a relationsnip with a dragon and things were starring to get pretty serious.

IT all staretd when shrek was fourced into travelling to save Fiona. Donkey and dreck got pretty close especialy when Shreck was practising astroulagy and telling the future in the stars. he never tlod donkey but he saw a future in the stars that he cold not beleive, a tale of FORBIDDEN LOVE! thats why he didnt want dokney to comeback to the swamp with him because he knew there love could neever be a thing. but now they live right next to each other so what was strek to do witht these conflicting fellings? he didnt know. so he went to seak advice from someone with alot of wisdom and life exeperience. the gingerbread man.

"Yo ginger bread man," shrek said, "whaddo I hafe to do just to live in piece, eh?"

"what" said the ginger break man, he didn't understand Shreks ogre speech.

"TELL ME OR ILL EAT YOU," SHREK said with a growl and sudenly the ginger bread man could understand him.

"Oh you mean about your ass?" sai the gingerbread man. shrek noded. "I think you are way too worried about something that smels that bad."

"WHAT?!" surek shouted, his face becoming no longer green but red with range. he angrily danubed a gumdrop button off the living cookie and ate it, causing the ginerbread man to SCREAM IN ANGWISH. "NOT MY GUMDROP BUTTONS! Look if you start bathin giwth soap you will smell much better!"

"this is NOT about my personnel habits" shrek grwoled. 'this is about feelings. about... love."

"Oh trouble in paradice is it?" the ginger bread man axed, noting that shrek had tooken off his weeding ring.

"Well," Shrek growled in his oger way, " Fiona has recently becume very intrested in our cat, maybe a little too intrested ya know?" he winked. "But it doesnt really. . bother me really. I did cum over my ass - DONKEY."

"YOU AND DONKEY?" Shreeked the ginger bread man. "Well, I guess its not any wierder than Fiona and a cat but still... what is up with that?"

"do you have aproblem with that?" shrtek got all up in his grill. or more like made gingerbreed man look at his, since shrek's mouth was roughly the size of the gingerbread man's head. "you know what i am LEAVING HERE because oyu are no help at all. you are a pathetic excuse for a man and a cookie. and your gumdrop buttons are STALE!"

the cookie's eyes widdened. "HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT OFF MY HOUSE AT ONCE!" shrek preceded to do so but not before taking a bite out of the gingerbread door first. he stomped back to his swamp, sighing in frustreation. he just wanted to sort out his feelings and finger out if ther was any way that he and donkey's love could be excepted.

"FIONA" shrek yelt threw the house checking to see if Fiona was home or not. There was no reply so Shrek had just desided to make a pot of mean weed rat stew when sudenly, Donkey!

"HI THERE SHREK" donkey said anoyingly. Shrek dropt all the rats on the floor and they ran away.

Shrke glared at Donkey.

"uH, I'm just gonna go" Donkey said.

"DONKEY!" Shrek said anigirly.

"Look Im sorry, shrek, I didnt mean to make you drop all your... little criter thingys," Donkey said.

"DONKEY IM IN LOVE WITH YOU." shrek burst out.

There was silense.

"Shrek, I'm a donkey!" Donkey replied.

Shrek raised his eyebrows. "So what?"

"So what? So WHAT? Shrek, donkeys and ogres cant be together. Espechially already married ogres. People just arent cool with that you know?"

shreks face fell, like the rats he dropped 5 minutes ago. "Are you saing...you dont want to be with me?"

"I did not say that. I did not SAY that! Shrek..I love you. You always make me feel good. But youre married and I have dragon and if she finds out about us, shed burn us both and eat us for breakfeast! Plus I gotta confession to make. Dragons and I are gonna have little dargon donkey babies!" his voise was a mixtutre of happiness and nervs because he didnt know how Shrek was gonna realct.

"Well," Shrek said. "Dragon just wont find out. becuse YOU won't tell her, nad I wont tell her, and-"

"Tell who what?" ssaid a very angiry sounding voice.

IT WAS FIONA.

"Uh" Shrek said. "nothing."

"oh really," fiona said. "What about you, donkey? are you stinking with the nothing story too?"

Donkey looked at the flood. "Uh, yeah! I'm not telling you nothin about your birthday present fiona!"

"My birthday was last month," fiona said with a fron.

"and I didnt get you nothin!" Donkey ranmbled. "I beeter get to work on that, ill see you too later..." and he ran out the door.

Fiona truned her gaze back to her husand. "Serioously. Tell me what's going on."

"nothing, all right? it's notging! can't you just drop it?"

"You mean like youve been dropping into donky? You yhink i don't know?" She rnarrowed her two eyes at shrek. "Ive known for months! You two are always slipping away out of the house and you think i havent HEARD the nosies you two make!You dont even try to keep quite!

"O yeah? well what about YOU! youve been getting it on with pussy in boots!" Shrek retallyated.

"WHAT?" fiona yelt. "how culd you even say that? Puss has just been... teaching me to dance!"

"Yeah, horizontally maybe" shrek said. "goodness knows you could use a few new 'dance moves' thogh!"

"WELL FINE! Finoa yelt back. "What do you proprose we do? its not like its just us to consider! and what about Dragon! She tlod me about the babys!"

"I dont care what you do. Keep playing with your pussy if that's what does it for you. ill do what I want."

"Dot make me tell DRAGON!"

"YOU WOLDNT!" SHREK yelt back.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Foina danubed off to dragon's layer. Shrek chaste after her but she was faster and as soon as she got to the lair she screeched "DONKEY AND SHREK ARE CHEATINK ON US WITH EACH OTHER!"

Dragin ROARED AND BURNED 50 TREES. She knew shrek and donkey where close but did not realize it was THAT kid of close. She should have just burnt them when she first met them so she could not get her heart broken. In a flash, she made a snap decison and soared away to raise her babies somewhere else. Later she and donkye would go to a lawyer and donkely would get occassional visitation rights. Now back to the present time.

"Wait! WAIT!" Donkey yelled after his now ex lover, but it was too late. She was gone.

"SHE'S GONE, DONKEY." Shrek said. "Now we can be togeher."

"Thats messed up shrek!" Donkey said. "She took my kids! And what about fiona?"

They truend around just in time to see something shrek witched he never had witnessed.

Pus in boots had shoed up in the mist of the wildfire.

"Pray for mercy from puss," he said ot Fiona, kissing her.

shek and donkey staerd blankly wishing they culd bleach there brains.

Finoa finally notised they were being watched.

"Um..."

puss brandished is sword. the one not attached to him. and appointed it to shrek and donkey "CAN YOU NOT SEE WE ARE HAVING A ROMANTIQ MOMENT?!" he hyowled. Starteld, shrenk and donkey remembred they had control over there actions and ran away as fast as they can. just like the gingerbread man. but clearly he was not fast enough since he had been tortured a long time ago back when lord farquad was ruler of dulock.

Puss stod about to stab Shrek when Donkey sudenly danubed in front of his blade and the sword got stuck between his big teeth. Puss tried to yank it out but sinec Donkey didnt usualy floss he culdnt.

"Be great full for the mercy of Puss!" he screemed and ran back to Fiona at least apresiated his other methods of stabbing wink wink.

Shrek and donkey lived a fucked up life forever the ened


End file.
